Down N' Dirty
by greyhorizon
Summary: Kidnapped trope. Final of the elements - earth - for those who have been following this series. Not making much sense right now - for those who haven't. After 18 chapters of nature-sparked Olicity shenanigans, I think we've earned this. Anyone confused how we got here - go Wicked Wind, Dark n' Stormy, then Flaming, and you'll be all caught up.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy squared his shoulders and stepped into the QC lift.

He swivelled, stilled and waited. Nothing happened. Brow furrowing in confusion, he looked to the floor buttons. Unlit. Shaking his head slightly in self-deprecation, he angled forward and pressed the floor to Oliver's offices. Damn, he was off. Shirt-inside-out, odd-sock-wearing, keys-left-in-fridge off.

He refused to admit why. Adamantly declined to join the dots with the way his mind, when he failed to steel his focus, meandered to thoughts of an unhelpful, not-exactly-platonic nature. A flash of teasing, perky smile. Huge, challenge-filled eyes. Blur of short, fanned hair and smooth, nut-brown limbs.

'Quit it, Merlyn,' he muttered, re-squaring his shoulders.

The smooth flatness of her midriff was her latest torture device. Highlighted yesterday in the kitchen, when she pulled up the hem of her shirt and asked his sage advice about whether she should get her belly button pierced. He'd coughed on his orange juice a little, eliciting a hearty back thumping from Raisa, but recovered pretty well, he'd thought. Though now, he couldn't remember what his answer had been. Hopefully yes.

'Yep, this has gotta stop.' To himself.

'Tommy?' A female voice made him jump. 'You are aware that talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness?'

'God?'

'Funny, Merlyn.'

Tommy looked around the still-empty-of-other-passengers lift. The she-voice had a point.

'So, ah, Thea? Any reason you're spying on me in the lift? I assume you're up in the security control room right now?'

'Correct! I'm visiting the guys up here. We became friends after the last ah-' cough '-security door incident on the roof. Tommy, wave and say hello to Derek and Antonio.'

'Fellas,' Tommy gave a hand-raise-and-nod at the camera as the lift level binged. 'Thea. Alrightly then, I'll, ah' he pointed towards the opening doors, 'be going now.' Followed by a weird stride-skip thing.

'Jesus Merlyn, get it together,' he pep-derided, widening a smile as he swaggered into Oliver's office, noticing a Felicity-less desk as he passed. 'Where's your goodness of blonde?'

Oliver gave him a look. 'She's just finishing a few things up at her place. We'll pick her up on the way. You packed and ready?'

Tommy had been looking around the office distractedly, 'Hmn? Yep, buddy, all packed.'

'You okay?'

'Never better. Why?'

'You just seem a little...wired.' Tommy thought his friend was kind not to mention his unshaven face and dark-circled eyes.

'I'm fine.' Tommy's voice broke a little. Unhelpful. He cleared his throat. 'Really, I'm fine.'

Oliver looked at his best friend - eeking odd. 'You sure, man?'

'Fine. Great. Late night, or early morning - depending on which way you wanna look at it. Redheads, right?' Tommy picked up a frame of the Queen family, and jerkily replaced it.

'Oooohh, crashed another low self-esteem support group last night, did we Merlyn?' Thea sassed as she sauntered into her brother's office. Collared black lace top, cut to bottom rib, low slung tailored pants, floral heals. Apparently she'd decided against the piercing, her metal-less belly button on clear display.

Tommy caught himself staring and swallowed, before launching into the habitual fray.

'Yeah, they missed you there last night, Thea. A few of the girls were asking where you were.'

'Ha, you're a riot, Merlyn. Though the rolled out of the gutter look may not get you past security at the Gala tonight.' Thea couch-flounced and reclined in her usual spot, eyeing Tommy from the ground up. 'Are those odd socks?'

Inwardly groaning, Tommy decided he didn't have repartee in him, and subject-changed.

'So Oliver, what's the latest on the date-night status with Felicity?'

Thea swung up to interested. 'Oh yeah! She's been cagey with me all week. Spill.'

Oliver looked to the two keen-bean brunettes. Kids on Christmas morning had nothing on these two.

'It's just been really busy with work this last week or so-'

'Lame!' Thea.

'Gonna die alone,' Tommy joined in.

'-Sooo,' Oliver spoke over the top of them, 'I've invited Felicity as my date to the Gala in Gotham. As our first official date.'

'Nice,' head-nodded Tommy. 'And you get to stick it to Bruce-baby at the same time.'

Tommy earned his second look from Oliver.

'Don't you mess this up, brother dear, by pulling the same-old jealous shit with Bruce Wayne. This girl is totally into you, and more than you deserve, so don't blow it,' Thea auto-warned.

Oliver smiled, shaking his head, and walked over and kissed her on the top of hers.

'I won't, don't worry, little sis.'

'Uh huh,' Thea monotoned, unconvinced, already plotting a back up plan.

A suited Dig walked in. 'So, you all good to go?'

Oliver clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Yeah, thanks for driving us on a Saturday. We're picking Felicity up on the way.'

'Happy to help. Glad she's - ah - taking some time off outta town.' Dig's eyes glimmered with something close to approval.

'We're working too, Dig; there's a bunch of meetings on Monday,' Oliver half-hearted his CEO-with-the-mostest.

'I'm sure it'll be a - productive trip.' Dig remained straight-faced, but Oliver could hear the grin. 'Miss Queen. Can I assist you with your bags?' Dig nodded towards the four matching electric-orange suitcases in the corner.

'Jesus, Thea - we're only going for a weekend,' Tommy voiced what all the men were thinking. 'Though if the plane goes down, I guess we can use them for beacons.'

Thea placed bare hands on bare hips. 'Firstly, Merlyn, I believe in being prepared.'

'And secondly? You don't believe in luggage limits?'

'We're on a private jet, Tommy, there are no luggage limits.'

'Physics may disagree.'

'Secondly,' she continued pointedly, 'I am not afraid of living the cliche. As a feminist, I find it empowering to own the fact that I like to dress well. For myself.'

'And if the way you dress happens to attract guys like bees to honey?' Tommy was already regretting getting into it.

Thea felt the tone shift, and her teasing faltered a little.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Oliver, forgotten, could feel the fight brewing between the two, and stepped between them.

'How about we continue this on the plane. We're already running a bit behind.' Grabbing bags, he shepherded his sister to the lift, a warning glare to Tommy back over his shoulder.

'Sorry,' Tommy mouthed. He was off-game and tetchy. Though still refusing to acknowledge what was going on with him. Probably because it was the worst thing ever.

Tommy grabbed the last of Thea's blinding-orange cases, and walked to the lift, suitcase wheels squeaking a little mournfully in the silent dimness of the office.

* * *

Felicity took another deep breath as she stood up from her couch, and began pacing the living room again. All nerves. She'd re-packed twice, tried some coding, even contemplated popping 'mood relaxers'; but her belly was still butterfly-run and focusing on deep breaths was all she could think of to do.

Holy shit. She and Oliver were actually going on a proper date. Finally. Barring natural disasters and madmen. Madpeople.

Dig was 'minding the office' for the weekend, and she prayed for a quiet time in Starling. They were due for an ebb, after they had spent a fortnight tracking down and capturing the latest tyrannical loon to threaten the city. Seriously - Mr Impactor - what kind of name was that?

Plus, he'd foiled her and Oliver's date plans for the last two weeks. Asshole.

As Felicity circled past the window, she could see the dark limo pull up in front. The door opened and Oliver stepped out, looking as GQ as always.

'Never gonna tire of that,' Felicity girled.

She waved at him from the window and walked to her front door, pulling on her red wool coat and grabbing the handle of her aqua capsule-looking-suitcase-thing.

He knocked as she opened the door, and they both spent a full ten seconds just grinning at each other.

'Hi.' He broke first.

'Hi.'

Oliver stepped forward and gave her a sweet kiss on the mouth. She leaned into it and was just about to put her hands to the back of his neck to pull him closer when Thea's voice pierced through.

'So, not surprised.' Thea was looking back and forth between them as they untwined. 'But the pilot just called and a storm front is moving in, so we have to go now if we want to depart before they ground planes.'

'Okay. Ready to go?' Oliver clasped his hand over her case-handle and held out his other one.

Felicity looked at him with baby-doe-with-glasses-eyes and took his warm grasp, feeling the sameness and the difference of things all at once.

They walked to the car and she climbed in first, Oliver not letting go of her hand until she was seated. She felt her palm turn cold as he went to the back of the car to put her suitcase in the boot.

Thea climbed in after her as Felicity said her hello to Tommy and Dig.

'How's it going Felicity?' Tommy responded distractedly, glancing at her and Thea before returning his gaze to the window.

Thea rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry about him. He was showing some girl the error of her ways last night and he's woken up a little cranky.'

Felicity looked at Tommy, expecting a rejoinder, and gave him a slightly worried look when he rubbed a hand over his mouth and continued his window-stare.

The door opened and cool air swooped, as Oliver sat himself next to Felicity and buckled in.

He re-took her hand and absent-mindedly blew warm breath on her chilled fingers, looking around the car cabin with energy. Felicity felt her stomach flutters migrate - everywhere - and for the hundredth time wondered how much longer she could be around Oliver without jumping him. This was getting insane.

Oliver, oblivious to Felicity crossing her legs and swallowing hard, took in his dejected-looking friend and cross/hurt-looking sister. 'Okay, I hate to say it, but it's a worry when I'm the positive one. C'mon guys, we're gonna have fun this weekend. Tommy, there will be a whole new pool of women for you to ah- swim in, and Thea, Bruce will be the host, so you'll get to indulge your girl-crush a little more.'

Felicity laughed out loud at Oliver's heavy-handed cheerleader attempt. Tommy and Thea were both looking at him in akin-to-offended.

'Oh Oliver,' Felicity sniff-laughed affectionately, 'maybe don't try to help.'

'Girl-crush!' Thea outrage-d.

'I'm not some kind of man-slut, you know. I can be serious,' Tommy righteous-ed.

Oliver side-eyed Felicity. 'What just happened?'

Felicity dissolved into helpless giggles, turning her face into Oliver's shoulder. She held up one, red-tipped hand, 'Sorry, I'm sorry guys.' She choked a little as she tried to regain her composure.

'What Oliver was trying to say,' she soothed, 'was that we have an amazing weekend ahead of us, and I'm sure, after we've all had some rest on the flight, and a good lunch, that we'll be feeling alot better. Bruce is really looking forward to our visit-'

'How do you know that-' Oliver asked. And was ignored.

'-and Tommy, I cannot wait to see what you've got planned for the dance floor tonight. If it's not too bold, can I request the first dance?'

That managed to break a small smile from Tommy, and an indignant 'hey!' from Oliver.

'And Thea, honey?' Felicity continued, her work not done.

'Yeah.' Arms crossed, still frost-bitey.

'It's no fun if you're not having fun.' The two women locked eyes, understanding.

Thea's face softened. 'Okay.' Thawing.

Felicity nodded in happiness.

'Great. Dig, let's go.' She settled back into Oliver's side and felt him turn his head to whisper into her hair.

'I don't understand. You said the same thing I said, right?'

Felicity smiled and turned her face up to look into his confused eyes. 'Oliver, your heart is amazing.'

'And?'

'And nothing.' She raised up and sealed her mouth to his. Pulling back, still spun that she was allowed to kiss him when she wanted, she noticed a sheen of her pink lipstick on his lips and raised two fingers to wipe it away.

'You can't just kiss me when you want me to feel better,' Oliver observed.

'Did it work?'

'Yes.'

'So why not?'

Oliver's blue eyes gleamed.

'Because it makes me want to-'

'Room! Get a room!' Thea's eyes didn't flick up from her phone but her tone was prisoner-less.

Tommy chuckled.

Felicity felt a flush up her face and re-settled in her seat, her side heated by his side, mouth dry and sticky.

Oliver turned his head and murmured through her hair again. 'Later.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Red wine. Fire on. The Danes are snoring - Augie is twitching, running somewhere; Illy has her head burrowed under a cushion. Sas is snuffle-sighing, and Kai just buggered off to get a couch of her own. Not a bad way to spend a Sunday night.**

 **So here we go. Gotham. And oh yeah, it's 'the' pink dress in this one. Felt it was time for Oliver to properly appreciate it ; ) - Grey**

* * *

Bespoke black shoes on tarmac. Wind gusts the welcome.

The man stood impervious - a dark statue against black car against sharded city.

Gotham.

Felicity waved, caught a heel and stumbled down the steps from the plane. A strong arm steeled her into warm body. His 'you okay?' abducted by the wind.

She smiled her thanks back at Oliver and grabbed his hand, guiding them down the metal stairs and towards their host.

She saw the dark man hint a smile.

'Oliver. Felicity. Welcome to Gotham.'

Oliver held out his right hand and the two men shook. Measuring.

'Bruce. Thanks for the invite.'

A clatter heralded Thea's arrival to the forming group, followed by a quiet Tommy.

'Hi Bruce,' Thea coyed. Her coat still slung over her arm. Bare midriff goose-bumped.

'Thea, Tommy. Glad you could make it.' Poker-faced.

'Wouldn't have missed it. The Earth Gala is a cause close to my heart,' Thea gushed, with a sprinkle of flirt. Tommy rolled his eyes.

'Well, then.' Bruce's gaze flicked to Tommy, a tic of gleaning, then shuttering behind charming host.

He inclined his head towards the waiting limousine and smiled politely. 'Let's get out of this wind and back to the house.'

'Do you really think Wayne Manor categorises as a 'house', Wayne?' Tommy teased, as he and Oliver dropped varied bags next to the rear of the vehicle.

'It's a building. Where I live. So, house.' Bruce shrugged. The men helped his driver manoeuvre the bags into the boot. 'I may need to call a second car for the luggage,' Bruce bantered, easing into the vibe of his guests.

Tommy chuckled. 'Don't call Thea that, Bruce. We prefer the term baggage.'

'Oh, you're on fire today, Merlyn,' Thea shot back sarcastically, swaying past and into the open door of the back seat.

He waited until she had disappeared into the vehicle.

'You have no idea.' Under breath, to air.

Tommy ran a hand through his dark hair, bumping his shoulder slightly against the car door as he climbed in after her.

The car boot slammed. Bruce exchanged looks with the older driver and watched as his two blonde guests slid into the dimmed interior.

A whisper of smile at their holding of hands.

* * *

Oliver watched Bruce's face as he poured them both a drink, deep amber liquid catching the light of the open fire. He leant forward in his seat to accept the proffered hospitality, then slid slowly back into the antique leather, resting the scotch on the arm, fingers slowly turning the crystal base.

'You seem... a bit distracted tonight, Bruce.'

Bruce sat down opposite, crossing a tuxedo'ed leg, and looking directly at his guest. 'Not at all.' Implacable sip. Hint of challenge.

'Really.' Oliver, unconvinced, challenging back.

Silent nod.

'So I see Alfred is still your better half,' Oliver continued, affection for the older gentleman evident in his tone.

'Don't know what I'd do without him,' Bruce acknowledged, smoothing a hand over his knee.

Beat. 'I was sorry to hear about your father, Oliver.' Sincere.

'Thank you.' Oliver accepted, as sombre descended. 'It's...it changes...' Oliver took a breath, word-searching. 'It makes some things more important.'

'It does.'

The men locked eyes. A strange, effortless understanding passed. Of mirrored dualities. Suspicions became certain.

'I've heard Gotham has a...night-time crusader now.' Oliver smiled.

'Yes. I understand Starling also has a, ah- hooded vigilante.' Bruce smiled back.

Footsteps sounded on polished floor as Tommy entered the drawing room, looking up from where he'd been fixing his cufflinks.

'Okay, this is weird.' He observed, walking over to pour himself a tumbler. 'You two weren't like, getting on, were you?'

Oliver smiled, all charm. 'Oh, you know what they say about enemies, Tommy.'

Tommy looked over at the two seated men, the words ringing false against the picture of casual, age-old friendship.

'No, no. Something's different. You two - after competing over everything since the day you met - you seem to kind of have...made your peace.' He sat down next to Oliver, gingerly hopeful. Tommy considered both men his friends.

'Well,' Bruce held his glass up, 'maybe we've both just...worked out what's important.' The three men raised glasses, Oliver inclining his head in acknowledgement.

'Sounds good to me,' Tommy tossed his drink back and stood, heading back to the decanter to pour another, the night ahead looming like a marathon. He didn't particularly feel like playing the part tonight. Or having to watch Thea throw herself at his pretty-hard-to-compete-with friend. If Bruce decided he wanted Thea, then Tommy knew he was dead in the water.

'What the hell am I thinking about? It's Thea, for christ-sake.' Inaudible self-admonishment.

He swallowed another mouthful of 80-year-old scotch, gripped the neck of the decanter in his hand, and walked it over to where the unexpected friends were sitting.

* * *

Felicity twirled. In this type of dress, why the hell not?

Hair half up, blonde soft over her bare shoulders and down her back. Smoky, contacted, blue eyes contrasting with the brilliant pinkness of dress.

She looked flushed, and excited, and felt hammer-hearted.

A soft knock on wooden door, a slit of Thea peeking through. 'Can I come in?'

Felicity smiled nervously, 'Yeah, come in.'

Thea, in an elegant, short black dress of sheer over fitted bodice, lace climbing to the neck, wolf-whistled low.

'Wow. Just wow.' She smiled wide. 'My brother is gonna be on the ropes when he sees you.'

Felicity jump-dropped to sit on the edge of the king-size bed, feet barely touching the floor. She bended down to put on her dark pink shoe. 'Thanks, but I am so fricking nervous.'

'Why?' Thea high-heeled over to the mirror to check her appearance.

'Because...it's...Oliver.'

'Yeah, can't say I really see it cos, you know, he's my brother.' Thea shrugged. 'But I have seen him with a lot of women over the years-'

Felicity looked up from adjusting her ankle straps, '-Thea, not helping.'

'-aaaannnd, what I was about to say, was that I've seen him with a lot of women, but I've never seen him the way he is with you.'

Felicity swallowed. 'And what way is that?'

Thea smiled a secret. 'Why don't you ask him.'

Felicity looked at the gorgeous brunette mirrored in the vanity, and after a moment, affectionately shook her head. 'You Queens are as bad as each other.'

'Don't I know it?' Thea joked, adjusting an impertinent strand of hair.

Felicity stood and tested her balance in her heels. Centred, she smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath. A nagging thought emerged. 'And what was going on with you and Tommy today? He's acting...not like himself.'

Thea's spin was powered by indignation. 'I know, right? He's had a bug up his ass all day and keeps on making these snide little comments.'

'Okay, well maybe just take it easy on him tonight. He seems a little - on edge - and we want to have a good time at the gala.'

'Well, I will if he will.' Thea handed Felicity her smooth satin clutch. 'Though I expect he'll be draped in gold diggers tonight, as always, so I don't imagine it will be a problem.'

Felicity halted, caught by an idea. 'Thea, you're not jealous are you?

'Jealous!' Laugh x squawk. 'About Tommy?' Thea look-fixed Felicity. 'No. I'm not jealous. I just want him to stop getting grumpy at me. I mean, Tommy will always be Tommy. And I love that about him. I mean, not love, but you know, he's just...Tommy.'

Felicity pressed her lips together to suppress the threatening grin. 'Wow, Thea. That's a pretty flustered response. You almost sound like me when I'm talking about Oliver.'

'Hah, hah, very funny, Felicity. Why don't you just leave the matchmaking to me - because you're way off base and obviously terrible at it.' She held out Felicity's clutch as an end of conversation, and Felicity gently took it, not letting the smile break free until Thea had turned her back to her, to open the bedroom door.

* * *

Felicity had only ever seen a man stop mid-sentence, and wordlessly rise, in movies. Until tonight.

She'd hoped Oliver would like her in this dress, but his reaction was...unanticipated. The three men had stood, in a scene seemingly from The Great Gatsby - handsome billionaires in tuxedos framed by firelight and ornate furnishings, the smell of scotch and woodsmoke and leather.

A clap of a moment to wonder how the hell this had become her life. Forgotten in the next moment by the look on Oliver's face. At her.

'Forget the ropes. He's down and out,' Thea whispered in Felicity's ear as she walked past, smiling and extending a hand to Bruce in welcome.

'Felicity. Thea. You both look stunning,' Bruce complimented, as he and Thea cheek-kissed.

'Thank you, Bruce!' Thea preened. 'And I'm gonna suggest you speak on Oliver's behalf, since he seems to have forgotten his words.'

Oliver's reality shifted back at the comment. He walked towards Felicity, smiling. She smiled back, taking in his handsome approach with a silent appreciation of her own.

'Felicity. You look beautiful.'

Felicity's overworked heart added a few beats to its cadence as he closed in and kissed her gently.

'You too,' she managed, as he eased back. Eyes not leaving her. A room of two.

Tommy affectionately cleared his throat at the couple, who turned, feeling exposed by the intensity of the moment. A sheepish smile on Oliver's face and a faint blush colouring hers, as they joined the others.

Tommy handed Felicity a champagne-filled glass. 'Felicity, you look gorgeous. And Oliver, I don't need to tell you, you're a lucky man.' Tommy filled another glass, and handed it to Thea. 'And you, you look great too, kiddo.'

Thea's eyebrows raised. 'Kiddo?'

Tommy ignored her, intent on his path. 'So Wayne, what's the skinny on tonight?' he asked, turning to his host. 'Is Margueritte back in town? Or the Sharley twins? Please tell me Lucy has dumped that loser and is looking for a handsome, delightful rebound guy? Remember the time-'

'Ugh, Merlyn, enough with the trip down skank lane,' Thea interjected. 'The Gala is a classy event, with class-y people, who are, you know, trying to save the planet. Try to behave and do not embarrass us.'

The room silenced. A crack of fire. A smart of hurt.

'Oh, I live to embarrass you, Thea, you know that.' Tommy's voice was soft, serious.

Thea looked confused. At the echoing harshness of her words and by the abrupt turn of Tommy's demeanour.

'Tommy-'

Tommy placed down his glass. 'Let's just go, shall we? Night is young and all that.'

'Tommy, I didn't mean-'

Tommy bit his lips together and reigned in. 'Thea, it's fine. We were both just kidding around, okay? Like always. Let's just go and enjoy our night.'

He crooked a tuxedo-clad elbow and smiled a Tommy smile.

Thea threaded her bare arm through, lace-beaded black glinting, and smiled back worriedly, surface-relieved.

The departing party looked elegant, rich and carefree, as they stepped into the manor-lit, cool air of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, apparently it's December. Not sure how that happened. This chapter was physically challenging, as Illy, my Dane, was once again shoving the ipad off my lap to have cuddles. All mistakes are hers. ; ) Grey**

* * *

Tommy's plan to survive the evening was determinedly two-tracked: find a gorgeous fling to drown in, and avoid all thoughts and sights of Thea. Whose arm was still linked in his as they ascended the marble stairs up into the Adhearst Earth Gala ballroom.

The rooms walls and ceiling had been transformed into starry-lit cosmos; the floor a green-grassed earth, the pillars trees. It was surreal, and beautiful, and primal.

Tommy could sense Thea radiating worry, could feel her willing him to look down at her with forgiving, everything-is-okay-again eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie; scraping bare. He was tailspinning and using every bit of energy to keep a line on the horizon, so he could hold onto whichever way was up. Thea had devilled across a boundary with him the night of her party, tapped into something he hadn't even known was there; and he didn't know how to bury it back down. He felt like the biggest, betraying fool of a best friend. And hated that he was stuck in a cliché to boot.

With a deep exhale, he forced a smile to his face and turned to Thea, gently removing her arm and placing a non-alcoholic looking drink from a proffered silver tray into her empty hand. Jesus, she's only 20 years old, man, of all the women you could feel this way about, he berated internally.

'Thea, enjoy the evening. I'm off to renew some old acquaintances,' he surfaced, with waggling eyebrows in an attempted Tommy-of-old. His heart broke off a bit at her disappointed and not-buying-it expression, but he took his excuse and ran away with it, his tuxedoed back disappearing into the ornate folds of the designer dressed.

Felicity let go of Oliver's hand and walked closer to stand by Thea. 'You okay?'

Thea blinked from the retreating Tommy and swallowed her confused hurt. 'Yeah...fine.' Smile. 'You guys go and dance. I'm just going to...' Thea looked at their host, Bruce, and Oliver, swarmed with greeters, and bit back her first thought of diversion, 'going to see if my friend Emily is here. She mentioned she was coming.'

'You could go and talk to him, you know,' Felicity pressed.

'Bruce? No, he's busy.' Deliberately misunderstood.

Felicity gave her a look, wondering if this was how frustrating she and Oliver had been. Were.

'I meant Tommy. You could go and clear the air, and stop this before it becomes something bigger than it should be.'

'He's fine. We're fine.' Thea unconsciously hugged herself. 'I'm gonna go,' brunette head tilt, 'and find Emily.'

Felicity watched her young friend disappear into the fold, and turned back towards Oliver. He gently extricated himself from the sycophantic pack and headed towards her, smile breaking as he wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head in re-greeting. 'And I thought events in Starling were mobbed - I don't see Bruce getting free all evening.'

Felicity smiled, surveying the guests-in-waiting. 'Well, it's for a good cause. I'm sure he can sacrifice himself for one evening. And you should probably do your part too, mister.'

His other arm snaked around her as he turned her face him, casting his gaze down her beautiful pink-clad form, and up to her face again. 'I don't think so. Tonight is a date, and I don't plan to leave your side.'

He leaned down to kiss her. The cosmos faded, as his mouth seduced, and his arms tightened her in. He pulled back and smiled. The room returned.

'If you keep that up, this is gonna be a long night. Or a short one. I don't quite know which,' Felicity dry-mouthed.

Oliver's smile turned mischievous. 'What are you saying, Felicity?'

'That I-'

Of course, interrupted. 'Oliver, Felicity, thank God!' Tommy skidded towards them, belatedly trying for nonchalant as a tall blonde materialised soon after.

'Oliver, you remember...Harmony. Father's the fight promoter, Dominic Chase. We ah...met in Atlantic City that one time.' Tommy's eyes were flashing danger-will-robinson.

Oliver freed a hand to shake Harmony's. 'Harmony, pleasure to see you again. This is my girlfriend, Felicity.'

Nothing classy about it - Felicity choked and spat champagne at the same time. Eyes tearing as she coughed out, 'Girlfriend?'

Oliver looked at her like she was a little simple; Harmony forgotten. 'What did you think we were doing?'

'Going on a date?'

Oliver pulled her closer. 'Yeah, on a date with my girlfriend.' Apparently the matter was settled for him; Felicity was still struggling with air, and the pace he seemed to move.

Tommy - his own woes forgotten in the moment - looked at her with some sympathy. 'Oliver can be a little black and white with this stuff. And to be fair, he is making up for five years of being stuck on an island.'

'I don't know why this is such a big deal,' Oliver shrugged, looking between his friend and the woman wrapped against his side. 'We're both...care for each other, and want to be with each other. I just thought that's what we were doing.'

Famous billionaire. World-class fighter. Hero to a city without any expectation of thanks. Amazing brother. Forgiving son. Worst communicator ever.

Felicity laughed to herself resignedly and raised to her tip toes to kiss him.

'I'd like to be your girlfriend Oliver. But you need to speak to me about it, before announcing it to the world,' she chided, gaze indicating the hovering press pack focused on the two blondes, flashes now strobing the just-kissed pair.

Oliver swivelled, and led them away from the entrance of the room, the crowd closing to veil. Tommy followed, shadowed by a tenacious Harmony.

When they had found an enclave, Oliver settled and apologised.

Tommy was back to giving 'help me' expressions, hidden behind a flute of champagne, as Harmony took to rubbing her hand over his shoulder.

'So, Tommy. How do you know Harmony?' Felicity strait-laced down her bubbling laughter.

'Oh...you know. We were together briefly-'

'Tommy is. The. Love. Of. My. Life. He's such a babe.'

Felicity's eyes widened to 'holy crap' for a split second, before masked with politeness. She flicked a glance to Oliver at her side. He was being no use - grinning broadly at his trapped friend.

Tommy finished his champagne and grabbed an arm out at a passing another - drowning man to life buoy.

Harmony looking at him adoringly. 'Yeah. We were like...simpatico. Like we knew each other's thoughts. And bodies. And minds.'

'We were together for a night, Harmony,' Tommy looked incredulously at the beautiful blonde. 'And then your father and his goons, sorry - employees, kinda kidnapped me off the floor of the casino, beat me up, and made me promise I would have nothing to do with you again. Which I agreed to. Because I value my life and want to keep- living.'

Harmony's playful hand slapped his shoulder as she laughed. 'Oh, daddy didn't mean it silly. He's always doing things like that. If you love me, you'd stand up to him,' she pouted.

'Tonight is officially the worst night ever,' Tommy muttered under his breath. Felicity winced in awkward sympathy, elbowing the grinning Oliver to do something.

Tommy gently took Harmony's hand from his shoulder and squared her to look at him.

'Harmony, you are beautiful and I'm sure you're a wonderful person, but we don't really know each other that well, and that night was over six years ago. I think we both have to move on.'

'But we're here together now,' Harmony pressed.

'Yes, but I'm-'

'-with me, hon.' Thea, kindness to her tone, walked into the enclave and stood beside Tommy, placing her hand where Harmony's had been moments before. 'I'm sorry sweetie, but Tommy and I have been together for a year now.'

Tommy stilled in the charade, and glanced to his best friend to check his expression. Oliver's eyes were on Thea - a little confused by her actions, watchful. Felicity was biting her lips together because she knew she sucked at poker face.

Harmony took a step back, shocked. 'But...I'm sorry, I didn't know. You're Thea Queen right? Oliver's sister.'

Thea nodded, feeling for the girl.

'Sorry, sorry,' she said, embarrassed, backing away. 'I'd better go back to my friends. Tommy, I'm sorry.' A whirl of blonde hair, and she was gone.

Tommy placed the coolness of his glass to his forehead, closing his eyes in relief.

'That was...' as he breathed out a sigh.

Thea punched his shoulder. 'That was completely avoidable, Merlyn, if you didn't go through girls like it was going out of style. People can get their feelings hurt Tommy!'

'You think I don't know that?' he roared, the other two forgotten. 'Thea, why are you even involved? You didn't have to come in here and lie to her. Nobody asked you to! You're always getting up in everybody's business, thinking that you know best. But maybe you should focus a bit of that time and energy on yourself, and stop being such a spoilt little brat.'

Thea, stricken, eyes swimming, arms hugging herself.

'Hey, back down.' Oliver, hand going to his friend's shoulder.

Tommy breathed out of it, defusing. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, Thea. I am sorry, but please just leave me alone.'

He looked at Oliver and his friend saw a rare Tommy - the man who was once a boy - abandoned, and lonely. The man who had been raised by the Queen family when his own had disappeared down the cracks. The bravado and playfulness that had been pulled on like a cloak against the pain of life. The man he was when the cloak slipped.

'Let's go get a drink,' Oliver steered his friend, looking back to Felicity to take care of Thea. He knew she would without needing to ask.

He pushed back the mute-toned, heavy velvet of the draped curtain to the enclave and heard a shout. A second later, bodies started falling, as his own breath sucked in something that tasted nothing like air.

He hit the ground to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost one of my dogs - the snuffling little guy, Sas. He was 16, at end of life, and died peacefully, but still hard and I didn't have writing in me for awhile. Anyway, good to be back at it. Sorry for leaving you cliff-hung; here's a bit of a longer chapter for amends - Grey**

* * *

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, dragging the side of his face through dirt as he came to. His sight swam, then took focus on the cracked trail of a cement floor. He realised he was lying on his side. He swallowed down a dry mouth, tongue tingling, recall flooding back. Gala, Felicity, Tommy and Thea fighting, then nothing.

He looked down and could make out the top of a blonde head next to him. He craned his head up from the floor, focusing the rest of Felicity lying next to him, dirt-streaked, clad only in her underwear and bra. Panic-rushed, he lifted his arm to touch her face; his wrist jerking back as metal link pressed and tightened. Floor-chained cuffs.

'Felicity! Felicity!' Harsh, urgent whisper. Oliver's heart was thumping heated blood through his body, breath shaking. He tried to raise his arm again, and the metal binds gave him enough chain to touch her hip. He shook her as gently as he could manage, fear flooding his panic.

'Felicity!' Louder, edged. Oliver looked up and scanned the room quickly, his eyes adjusting to the dimmed light, testing the shadows and angles of the space.

He stilled at the thunk of an opening lock, metal door grinding on cement floor. An outline of man looming, a burst of pain as gun end hit his face. Oliver's head dropped back to the dirt hard, as darkness reclaimed.

* * *

Tommy tugged uselessly on the cuffs binding him to the metal pipe, taking a resentful pleasure in the cut of pain against his wrists.

He'd been awake for over an hour. Helpless. Useless. Sitting in the dark while god knows what was happening to his friends. To Thea.

Anger surged again. 'What do you people want!? Just tell us and we'll do it!'

Echoing in the silent room.

'Fuck!' Yanking his arm as he clambered to his feet, too wired to keep sitting.

'Thea! Oliver!' Neck tendons corded. 'Can you hear me? Felicity!'

He pulled on his chains again, using his body weight, scraping layers of skin. He baulked as sharp, staccato shots sounded - then what sounded like punches hitting meat, the jerky shuffle of bodies sliding to the ground.

Tommy swallowed, nostrils sucking air as fear spiked through his system.

He heard the lock turn in door, and he frantically looked around for anything within reach that he could use as a weapon. The heavy door hinges creaked open to the silhouette of figure - tall, broad shouldered, caped.

Tommy laughed out incredulously - relief transfusing fear.

'Holy shit, you're the, you know, man Bat.'

'It's Batman.' Clipped.

'Sorry man. Sorry.' Tommy gathered himself. 'I'm just glad you're here.' He squinted to see if his friends were with the dark man. 'Where are the others? Are they okay? And what the hell is this place?'

Tommy unconsciously stepped back as Batman strode towards him, a key materialising in his blacked-gloved hand to unlock the cuffs.

'Cell rooms in the tunnels under Gotham. They were built a long time ago, but have been dormant for years.' Voice a dark-rasp, matter-of-fact.

'Until now.' Tommy looked around.

The caped man inclined his head. 'A man who calls himself the Banker has attempted this mass kidnapping of the guests at the Gala. Unfortunately for him, he chose the wrong city.' The 'my city' was implicit and ice-furious.

Tommy tested his wrists, wincing at the sting of salt-sweat on open wound. 'I have...I have friends. Ah, Oliver and Thea Queen. Have you seen them?'

'They'll be down here. You're in the first cell.' Assured, implacable.

Tommy adrenalised. 'We need to get everyone out.'

'We will. The guards are down, but now I need to deal with the Banker.'

'What can I do?'

The dark man assessed, hooded eyes looking through the billionaire heir. 'Take the corridor. These are the keys from the guards.' Handing a collection of old fashioned keys that matched the weighted metal doors.

Tommy nodded. Questions warring with need to act and find his friends.

Before he could decide, the caped man turned - military-precision-esque - and was gone.

Tommy raised bemused eyebrows, 'Okay then.'

Hand clenched around keys, and clad only in striped navy boxers, he took off down the dingy hall that veered right.

* * *

Thea tried to wipe her tear-stained cheek against her bare, smudged shoulder, but could only reach half of her cheek. She sniffed and tried to hold back a full-throbbed sob.

Her fear-dark eyes looked around the room again, disbelieving. Her brown legs were pulled up to her chest; the smallest ball she could be.

Where was she? And where was Oliver? Why had someone done this to her?

She had woken to what she thought may have been gunshots, but in the darkness, with her head slow and swimmy, it could have been the end of a dream.

She looked down her front at her dust covered chest and bra - terrified to think where her clothes had gone, and who had taken them off her. She didn't feel as if anyone had touched her, but they'd left her here, cuffed and alone.

This time she let the sob out. And opened the gates for the others she had been holding at bay. Her head dropped, hair veiling her from the room and reality.

A faint, outside voice threaded through her quiet crying. She thought she imagined her name.

Gaze fixated on the imposing metal door, she held her breath - hope more important than air.

Scuffed steps stopped. A slide and clunk of metal, and the door opened into the shadow of her room.

A dimly backlit figure stepped forward. She heard, 'Thank god,' and then his face took shape as he rushed to her. Tommy.

'Thea, honey, it's okay.' He knelt next to her, letting her fall to her sobs, and collected her against him. 'It's okay. It's gonna be okay now.'

She cried harder as he stroked her hair and held her head against his shoulder. After a minute, he pulled back and wiped some strands from her blotched face. 'Thea honey, we have to get out of here, okay?' She looked at him and sniffed, her eyes trailing his hand to the ground where he picked up the keys he had dropped next to her.

'We're gonna go now. I'm gonna get you safe up top, and then I have to come back down for the others, okay?'

Thea stared at him, his words stiltedly registering. Then she understood. And panicked. 'No Tommy, don't leave me alone.'

'Thea, I have to find Oliver and Felicity. And there's other people still down here that I have to get to and let out.'

'No. I'm coming with you.' She clutched his arm

'Thea. Oliver would kill me if I didn't get you safe.'

He saw a spark as her natural defiance kicked in. 'I'm safe with you Tommy, and I'm coming with you.' She tightening on his arm, like a child holding a toy she didn't want to share.

'The-a'.

'Tommy, let's go!'

Shaking his head in resigned frustration, he stood and held his hand down to her to help her up. He felt a shot of shock when she unfurled and he realised she was dress-less, and he looked away, wishing he had clothes he could offer her. Not letting go of her hand, he turned and led them out of the dirt-floored room.

* * *

Oliver groaned into throb-templed consciousness, de-ja-vuing his awakening in the same room, same prone position.

He surveyed the darkness for movement, for shadows morphing into attack, but sensed nothing. He looked down at Felicity's head. He body shuffled down, scraping skin on rough, and nudged his forehead against hers, to bring her face up. A soft, warm breath caressed his face. He weakened in relief as his desperation receded, and pressed his lips to her forehead.

He felt eyelashes flutter against his chin.

'Oliver?' Coughed.

'Sshh, it's okay. You're safe.'

He looked into her confused blue eyes, and leaned in to press his lips to hers - part reassurance; part because he couldn't not.

As he pulled back, she gave him her small smile.

'Oliver, what's going on?'

'I don't know Felicity, but I'm going to get us out of here.'

'Did you see anything before we blacked out, back at the Gala?'

'No. I went to follow Tommy, and everything went dark. I think we were gassed.'

'Oh god, Thea. And Tommy.'

'I know. Don't worry, we'll find them.'

Felicity nodded her worried trust. Her eyes travelled down, and back up to his.

'Um...Oliver? Where are our clothes?'

His shrugged answer was interrupted by a splitting squeal. A muffled speaker-system reverbed to reluctant life, as a familiar-voiced 'testing, testing' became louder.

'Oh, hi.' (Squawk.) 'This is Thea, and Tommy, and we will be rescuing you all shortly. So don't panic. Um...' (Crackly, squeal) '...oops, sorry. Oh, and Ollie, if you're listening, I'm fine. Well, obviously. Okay, so. Um...stay calm, and we're coming.'

Muffled clunk and low level mic hum. 'Oh, and Tommy just wanted to let you all know that if you see a man dressed up as a bat, it's okay, he's on our side. Right. Over and out.'

Oliver couldn't help himself, he chuckled as the loudspeaker faded to a dull static.

'Well, I think we're saved,' he deadpanned.

Felicity laughed her relief as well. 'Thank god they're okay.' Then her curious mind. 'Although Batman being involved, that's intriguing. Remember the crime lord he put away last year, what was the name? Arhh, why can't criminal masterminds ever just be called Frank? Why is it always the Riddler, or the Joker, or whatever. I mean-'

'Felicity.'

'What? Is there someone out there?' she whispered.

'Not exactly.' The pain in Oliver's head receding as nature took root.

'Then-' silenced by his eyes locked on her lips, trailing down her body. 'Oliver, shouldn't we-'

'Uh huh,' his slow, soft kiss muting her words.

She was suddenly very aware of their close, handcuffed state. She realised she was running a few signals behind.

His hands cupped her lace-trimmed ass, and he smiled into his kiss. 'Missed this.'

'Missed my butt?'

'You have no idea.'

'Oliver, I'm pretty sure you only touched my ass that one time we were making out at Thea's party, and I doubt you were sober enough to remember.'

'Felicity?'

'Yeah?'

'You have no idea. Of what I think about every time I see your ass. Or your legs. Or your lips. Of what I want to do to you every time you sass me and look at me behind those glasses of yours. No. Idea.'

Okay, Felicity decided, that deserved a gulp.

'So tell me,' she breathed, a little shakily.

Oliver just smiled.

'I think we both know I'm going to show you.'

And kissed her slow and deep, pressing his body into hers as his hands kneaded her ass.

The two of them oblivious to the clang of the door as it opened, or the stark stop of the rush of Tommy and Thea.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Thea, half-laugh/half disbelief. 'We're busy saving everyone's lives and you two...are making out.'

Oliver and Felicity pulled apart, a little reluctant, Oliver shielding Felicity with his bulk as he turned to look back over his shoulder at their saviours. Felicity, wishing she could fan herself a little, thwarted by the cuffs.

'Well, we knew rescue was at hand.' Oliver, sardonic. 'Ah, do you guys wanna unlock the cuffs, and then maybe go and find some clothes?'

'I don't think we're the ones to worry about - half-naked wise.' Thea, hands on hips, eyebrow cocked.

'Still Thea. Tommy and I don't want to see you...' Left off. Protective-brother-toned.

Tommy swallowed down against the guilt clenching his stomach. He'd been trying not to look at Thea as they gone from room to room, letting captive Gala guests free. He'd give himself a solid C+ for his effort.

Moving forward with the keys outstretched, he lock-clicked the cuffs open and helped Oliver, then Felicity, to their feet.

* * *

Alfred stood stalwart on the top of the Wayne manor entrance, surveying the four guests as they exited the town car he had sent to collect them. The image of the dust blanket and odd clothes-wearing quartet juxtaposed in his mind with the glamoured party that had departed to the Gala an evening ago.

Alfred knew their host would be hours yet - Bruce had captured the Banker and was "sorting" the matter with Jim Gordon. He watched the charged symbiosis of Oliver and Felicity walking up the steps together; and his tinged smile flickered at Tommy hovering Thea as she made her way tiredly, but determinedly, step to step.

'Master Merlyn, Master Queen - it's good to have you back, sirs. Miss Queen and Miss Smoak, Master Wayne wanted me to extend his apologies for not being here to take care of you, but he's been called into the office for some urgent business. He will be returning later tonight, and hopes you can all join him for dinner, once you've rested.'

'Thank you Alfred. We appreciate it.' Oliver, hand on Alfred's shoulder in acknowledgement, soft spoken sincere.

Under breath and into ear. 'He also wanted me to let you know, Mr Queen, that the perpetrators of last night's ah-incident, have been apprehended. He said he would speak to you about it later tonight.'

Oliver nodded and, tightening his blanket covered arm around Felicity, continued on through the vast doorway.

'Everything okay?' Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled down at her. She had taken out her gritty contacts as they were waiting for the car to pick them up, and he knew she couldn't seem him that clearly.

'Everything's good. Let's get you clean.'


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've decided the collective noun is a 'clutch' of perves. *rasp-chuckles*.**

 **It's been a fair wait - hope you enjoy ; ) Grey**

* * *

Oliver took her hand and led her up the serpentine staircase spine of Wayne manor, leading her to his room. Without looking to her, he opened the door and led her into the soft, lamplit room, curtains drawn, a false night in the early hours of dawn.

He released her hand and moved behind her to close the door; Felicity's body coursing as she realised what was happening. He dropped the blanket from her shoulders and lent down to kiss her collarbone, circling her slowly as he divested his odd, borrowed clothes. Felicity's mouth turned to desert, her belly to an ocean of nerves, as Oliver reached to undo her bra clasp, and gently pulled the lace garment down, to fall on the floor.

He smiled at her and reached for her hand, then led them to the bathroom and left her as he turned taps in the vast walk-in shower. Satisfied with the temperature, he turned back to Felicity, and slowly pulled down his boxer briefs, straightening up to tall and naked.

Felicity's eyes scanned all of him, and she felt a blush creep when she reconnected with his gaze. He was looking at her with focus and confidence. 'Your turn,' he breathed, eyes looking to her remaining garment. She slid down her pants and kicked them off her ankle, soaking in Oliver's expression, enjoying what she could do to him.

He stepped closer.

Oliver ran his hand down her side, thumb smudging a clean trail through the dirt. Skin yielding, both of them watching his hand. He trailed it over her bare hip, to her stomach, then up, cupping her breast, thumb circling her pink nipple. She clenched her legs, and remembered to breath out. She looked up to his face, and watched as he made his discovery of her breast. At some point, she remembered to breath in again.

His head and shoulders dropped low, mouth taking in her nipple. Tongue tracing, then sucking in. Felicity, open mouthed, panted breath. Oliver's other hand went to the apex of her thighs, stealing in, fingers finding her nub and beginning to stroke. Everything tightened, heightened.

He released her nipple and straightened, looking down at her as he stroked. Her eyes with him, her mouth open with the pleasure. He stroked faster as she gyrated against his hand, smiling at her capitulance, at what he was doing to her. His own, full erection secondary, waiting.

He spun her and pressed her back length against his body, holding her into him, kissing her neck. She could feel him against her back, and groaned. His fingers kept his ministrations, her breath grew deep and uncontrolled.

'God, I've wanted you,' he murmured into her neck, warm breath teasing her ear.

She built, tensed, then shuddered as she came, his name cried on her high. Smiling, barely missing a beat, he reached for a cloth and gelled it with something sweet-smelling and fanciful. Still leaning her back into his chest, trying to recover her legs, Felicity watched, in her post-orgasm daze, at his roughened hands starking against the luxury array of expensive bath products.

He brought the cloth to her skin and began tracing it over her body, cleaning and tantalising as he went. To say her skin was sensitive - understatement. She was teetering on climbing out of it. Shaking as his cloth-covered hand travelled her body, sudsing a wake, his arm wrapping around her as he reached lower down her front from behind, circling the cloth over her thighs.

'God, Oliver.'

He kissed her shoulder as he looked down her front, and she decided she wanted to punch him.

'Enough. Enough already,' Felicity pleaded.

'But you're not clean yet,' he teased. Yep, she definitely wanted to punch him.

'Oliver, I swear to god, if you don't take me now, then-'

His spinning her and hoisting her into a ferocious kiss was a pretty wise response on his part, Felicity acknowledged.

Skin slippery on his body, Felicity felt his hands on the back of her thighs as he lifted her up. 'Here, or-?'

Felicity locked his eyes. 'Bed.' She wanted all of him.

Determined, but eyes rimmed with a little manic, Oliver carried her into the bedroom, legs sturdy, and lowered her back onto the silkiness of the - god knows? 4,000 thread count? - covers. The room was dimly, goldenly lit - and Felicity took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man lowering himself over her.

She opened her legs and saw his blue eyes flick down her body. She thought she felt him tremor slightly, but his face betrayed nothing.

Eyes returning to hers, he braced himself on one arm and used his other hand to guide himself into her. Her back arched as he pushed slowly in, filling her, and he groaned out on her name. He took a moment to gather himself when he was fully in, and smiled at her moaned, 'oh-my-god.'

Eyes intent on her face, she felt him just as slowly withdraw to his tip, then plunge back into her, hard.

She cried out, and he retreated again. Then thrust.

Fuck, he was going to kill her, was her only hazed thought through the exquisity of him moving inside her, on top of her, against her.

Her hands traced his muscled back, half holding on, half claiming.

Her hips raised as he pummelled into her again, her wetness bathing them both.

She circled her hips when he hit his hilt, and raised her eyebrows slightly, in challenge. Off-guard and overcome by the hit of pure pleasure, 'Fuck.' Oliver then smiled a wry smile back through his heavy breaths, and tilted his head slightly.

He raised himself and manoeuvred her legs wider, so she lay fully open to him. Felicity unconsciously bit her bottom lip in anticipation and Oliver caught the movement in the edge of his gaze and stopped, shook his head slightly, then capitulated and slid up to kiss the lip from her mouth, claiming it for his own.

'Stop distracting me,' he admonished.

'Me?' Felicity laughed out incredulously.

'You have no idea.'

Wrapping one of her small, pale wrists in each of his calloused hands, he raised them and pinned them above, so she lay, starred against the bed.

'Do you have any idea how much I've wanted this. You?' he asked, raised above her. She knew he wasn't expecting an answer, but she lifted her head and kissed him, opening his mouth, letting him know she accepted him. Fully.

He kissed her back, slow and languorous, as he let his body settle on hers, his hips cradled between her legs, moving to tease, in rhythm with his tongue.

Felicity's skin was burning, blood humming. She'd imagined. And she'd imagined well. She'd just had no idea it would feel like this.

She pressed her wrist against his grip - she wanted to touch him, but he held her firm, and continued his kisses, interspersed with a suck, or a graze, as his mouth moved down the side of her neck and down to her breast. He took a nipple in his warm mouth and licked around the areole, nipping gentle and playfully.

She looked down at the top of his head, wanting to see. She noticed a smudge of dirt down his back and remembered that they hadn't exactly finished washing clean. The thought splintered as Oliver suddenly looked up at her, smiling. Breath-caught, she magneted to his gaze as his face moved up to hers again, mouths fusing, his body back settling on hers. Naturally.

She wanted him inside her again, greedy for it and singletracked. She lifted a leg and wrapped it over his buttocks, leveraging him closer to her, rising her hips so his erection pressed against her. Impatient.

The air sparked as he lost his playfulness, his kisses turned into part worship, part devour. She felt him raise from her, hands releasing her wrists as they moved to each side of her, bracing his weight.

He thrust into her fully, straining to assuage, and she watched his face, transfixed by his eyes on her, his expression. That she was doing this to him. Undoing her normally so tightly controlled Oliver.

This time, she hung onto him for dear life, as he thrust, hard and strong, never fully leaving her, but a brief feeling of ebbing, before he came back down into her, furiously determined. Again and again, pleasure mounting, she lifted as she met him. Sweat sprung, re-slippery-ing the soap residue on her body, and gliding them, skin against skin. Felicity knew she was moaning, sometimes his name, sometimes a cry, with each of his thrusts. Oliver let out harsh, almost fighter-like sounds, tension building in his face and chest visibly.

Everything felt so good, for so long, that the peak almost took her by surprise, and he kept pummelling her through it, till she lost herself, and only felt him, them, together. She felt him cup her face the moment before he came, catching her, or she caught him - she didn't know quite which - only that he tensed, and shook, and released, before falling onto her.

Minutes passed with only deep heavy breaths breaking the silence of the room.

Oliver finally shifted to move off her, kissing her as he withdrew from her body and rolled onto his back.

'So.' Felicity's voice croaked. 'Damn.'

Oliver laughed, raising his arm across his eyes.

She began to worry when a minute passed and he still hadn't spoken. 'You okay?'

'I'm just...gathering myself a little.'

'Gathering yourself?'

He adjusted onto his side to prop up on elbow and look at her. Of course he managed to look like a greek statue, Felicity thought, while she was pretty sure she was hair-askew and god knows what else.

'Well, you see, I thought I was in love with you.'

'Oh-my-god.' Felicity's thought synapses clunked back to life. 'Wait, what? Was?' Could the man never just say anything straight up?

He wrapped his free arm around her hips and pulled her closer.

'Don't worry, I am. But-'

It's funny how fast the punchy feelings returned, Felicity noted. 'But? But what?' A little panicked.

'God you're adorable.'

'Quit it mister.' Giving his arm an ineffectual punch.

'But what I feel about you now? After that? I don't know what this is.'

'Well, is it...good?'

'Oh, oh yeah.' She saw the devil in his smile.

'Well, I should think so, cos that was frickin' amazing,' she righteoused, breath hitching as his fingertips started tracing her hip. Yep, that was definitely a thing he did which did things to her, she decided, mind casting back to their fire night by the pool.

'I think what I'm trying to say, Felicity, is that I'm...I don't want to be without you.'

He looked straight at her. He did sincerious so well, she fleet-thought.

She licked her instant-dry lips. 'Okay, so my heart is beating so fast right now that I think it lost its rhythm. Yep, I'm pretty sure that's happening. I'm going to die in bed with you, in the literal sense. Which I guess, if you've got to choose a way go-'

Not surprisingly, silenced by a smiling kiss of his.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was going to finish this tale with this chapter - symmetry n' all, but it just felt rushed, so I thought I'd do an epilogue element to give Tommy and Thea their space and time. I've mapped it, so you'll just have to wait...say, another 3 years? for me to actually write it lol. In the meantime, here is the end of earth - Grey.  
**

* * *

Tommy awoke blearily. Rubbing scratchy stubble into smooth pillow. Eyes tested the daylight rimming the closed curtains, then closed in denial of whatever this day was. Need. More. Sleep.

He fisted the grey sheet and turned over, bringing it with him to cocoon. Settling on his other side, his back defiant to the window, he breathed out loudly and snuggled down.

An echoing sigh.

Tommy's eyes flew open. He tensed, as the Wayne Manor room flooded his senses, and the remembrance of the previous evening took hold. Gently, he raised his head, eyes adjusting and making sense of the indeterminate shapes of the dawn-lit room. Another sigh, and a shift in the shadowed corner.

Tommy swallowed, heart beat erratic, adrenaline coursing. Yell, or run?

Slowly he reached for light, pressing the switch on the bedside lamp. Golden light cast, chasing out the last of the true darkness. He looked to the corner, a sleeping Thea curled up in the winged armchair, her mouth moving against this new disturbance.

Tommy choke-laughed out in relief, shoulders slumping, energy easing. He swung his pajama clad legs to the ground, and ran a hand through his hair.

After a moment he stood, and walked gently over to Thea, thinking he would wake her. He looked down at her curled up form, legs tucked under her, one hand holding the edge of chair.

'Thea honey,' he whispered. Not really sure, not wanting to spook her. She'd been spooked enough for one night.

'Thea, you need to wake up.' His voice lonely in the silence of the room.

Her brow furrowed in sleep, but she remained there.

Tommy shifted on his feet, looking around. He hesitated on his bed, then back to the sleeping girl.

He crouched down, and gingerly, reached for her, wedging his hands behind the dead weight of her thighs and back. He raised, lifting her warm body up, balancing her against his bare chest, and carried her to the open sheets of the bed, gently placing her down.

'Tommy?' sleep-toned. Eyes closed.

'Shhhhh, go back to sleep.'

Thea rested her head in the pillow indent his own head had created, and continued her dreaming. 

Tommy pulled the covers over her, flicked off the lamp, and then backed away out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

'Mr Merlyn, may I help you?' 

Tommy jumped, seated in the corner of the leather chesterfield, guilt ingrained like genetics, and roughly gulped down the mouthful of scotch to stop from spitting it out. 

Back in the room they had gathered in last evening; last evening feeling like a lifetime ago. 

'Alfred!' Tommy coughed. 'Sorry, sorry.' Tommy shook his head to clear it, pointing to glass. 'Just a... long night. And I ah- couldn't sleep.' 

'Evidently sir.' Alfred raised a brow. 'Though we do generally expect more formal attire for the general areas in the Manor.' 

Ice tone making Tommy's half-pajama state even chillier. 

'Yeah, sorry. Again. Just wasn't expecting company at,' Tommy's eyes flickered to the antique clock on the mantle, '5.23am.' 

'Sir, Wayne Manor never sleeps. Can I prepare you some tea, and perhaps then you can return to your guest room?' 

Tommy smiled acceptingly at the admonishment; the familiar roles he and Alfred had always played bringing a sense of normal. 

'Sorry Alfred, old son, my 'guest room' is currently occupied. And I wouldn't want to disturb.' 

This time, both of Alfred's brows raised. He walked to the walnut sideboard and plucked a crystal glass from the silver tray. Stately, he seated himself opposite Tommy, and poured himself a glass from the decanter. 

Tommy laughed in genuine surprise. 'Alfred, what's going on? Last time I was here you kicked me out of the Manor and told me not to return!' 

'Not to return until you had grown up, Mr Merlyn.' 

Tommy put his glass down and scratched his neck. 'Okay, so why are we sitting here drinking now?' 

'Because Mr Merlyn, I believe you need to talk.' Alfred caught Tommy's eyes, not breaking contact. 

Tommy stilled into serious. He picked up his glass again, twirling it in his fingers, then took another swig, breaking eyes. 

Swallowing down the liquid burn, he looked back at Alfred, challenging. 

'What makes you think that, old man?' 

Alfred blinked, matter-of-a-factly. 'Well sir. You've acted differently on this trip, with only a half-hearted attempt at your normal 's unbalanced you, and I haven't witnessed that since the time after your mother died and your father disappeared.' 

Tommy stiffened, memory of the Queen family's visits to Wayne Manor when he was a teenager prying back. He had tagged along, a pseudo member of the family, quiet, angry - until Oliver and Bruce's rivalry had distracted him from his pain, letting him create a place for himself as smart ass umpire between the two opposing boys. Every day filled with competition. Every victory shortlived, as the next sparring began. 

Alfred's crisp English accent broke through. 'You forget, Thomas, that I've known you all your life. And I see you. I see how hard you've been running all this time.' 

Tommy nodded bitterly, eyes watering, chest burning. 

'So, Alfred, why bring this up now?' 

'I think you're ready to talk now, sir.' 

'Ah,' barked laugh, another gulp of liquid fire. 'Talk about what?' 

'Well, to put is simply sir, I believe you need to talk about the way you feel about the young Miss Queen.' 

Tommy's next laugh was directed at himself. He blinked back the water from eyes, and focused on the old, tailored man sitting across from him. Firelight casting warmth on them both, altering the planes of their faces as it sparked and switched. 

Alfred continued, laying out his reasoning like a detective in a Saturday night English mystery. 'You didn't bring any lady back with you this evening, the live-in house staff are all over 50, and I do believe Miss Smoak is very much devoted to Mr Queen. Your bed is occupied, and you are down here, not willing to go back to your room.' 

Tommy inclined his head. 'You're correct Alfred. But it's not what you think. Nothing's happened. I woke up and Thea was asleep in the chair. I just moved her to my bed.' Palms up, unconscious innocent man pose. 

'I'm sure, if that were all it was Thomas, you wouldn't be acting like the proverbial cat on a hot tin roof, and drinking scotch in this den in the early hours of the morning.' 

Tommy closed his eyes, wondering, for the thousandth time, how he had gotten himself into his situation. 

'Well Alfred, you'd be right.' Tommy poured himself another tumbler. 'Somehow, because I can't seem to not ruin everything good in my life, I've managed to...develop feelings for my best friend's sister, and basically, someone who I've considered my own sister, kinda, most of my life.' 

'Thom-' 

'It's awkward. It's confusing. And it's embarrassing. And doomed to destroy my relationship with Oliver - not to mention Thea - if I don't get a handle on it soon.' 

Alfred let Tommy rant down. 

'I see. So all is lost.' Alfred dryly intoned. 

Tommy looked at him, and broke a small smile. 'You think I'm being dramatic.' 

'You have always had a tendency, Thomas, for both largeness, and largess, in life. I think, if you are able to stop feeling so guilty about everything, you may come to realise that you are worth something, in your own right. As much as I have often prayed for your leaving every time you have visited, it's strange, but I do feel a loss when you're gone, as if the world is less bright. I imagine others may feel that way too. And I'm not referring to your jokes - if I can generously call them that - or your shenanigans. I'm talking about the light that you bring. And the generosity you give to others. The Queen siblings are,quite frankly, lucky to have you. And whichever way this unfolds, I don't believe you would ever lose them over something as uncontrollable as how...you...feel.' 

The fire snapped in the aftermath. Tommy soaked in the words. 

'Well sir, I have duties to attend to.' Alfred set down his un-sipped glass. 'I can have another room prepared for you, if you'd like?' 

'That's okay Alfred. I think I'll just stay here for a little while.' 

The old man rose smoothly. 'As you wish, sir.' 

The younger man nodded in thanks, his stare already captured by the fire, his mind already lost in thought. 

* * *

Bruce stood at the entrance foyer to Wayne Manor, the respectful host preparing to farewell his troupe of guests. A more eventful few days than planned, but this was becoming the norm for his dual life in Gotham. 

Alfred moved to stand next to him, adjusting his pristine cuff and instructing a maid with a slight inclination of his head. 

'Everything resolved then, sir?' 

Bruce cast Alfred a quick glance. 'The matter has been dealt with.' 

'And all the guests were unharmed?' It's a shame the fundraiser was ruined.' 

'All valuables have been returned, Alfred. And noone was seriously hurt. I'll throw another fundraiser next month. We may want to consider alternate security.' 

Alfred studied the younger man, hiding his concern at the brusqueness of his attitude, the wall he kept in place. 

A clatter of heels and phone conversation heralded Thea's entrance. 'Yes mother, I'm fine. We're all fine. Look, we're about to head out, so I need to go. We'll be home in a few hours. Bye.' Thea rolled her eyes at Bruce in apology and looked around, expecting the others. 

'I'm first packed? That never happens.' 

Bruce laughed, as Oliver and Felicity materialised. Oliver walked to Bruce, and held out a scarred hand. The men shook, strong, but not competitive, a new, easy truce spreading root. 

'Oliver.' 

'Bruce, thank you for your hospitality.' 

'Again, I'm sorry you were all...taken. I hope it didn't sour your view of Gotham. I do wish for you all to come and visit again.' 

Oliver smiled his understanding. 'Both our cities have their challenges. But I am glad I came on this trip.' Oliver looked over to a texting Felicity. 'And we will definitely be back.' Felicity looked up, adjusting her red-rimmed glasses and high-heeling it over to Bruce. She leant forward and up, and kissed Bruce on his cheek, then Alfred on his. 

'Thank you both. We've had a wonderful time.' 

Bruce looked at her quizzically. 

'I mean, not the gassed and stripped to our underwear and bound up in the basement thing,' slight flailing of explaining hands, 'but you know, it's been fun.' 

Bruce looked to Oliver, who just shook his head, and pulled Felicity to his side, planting a kiss on her temple. She smiled up at him, as he leant down to kiss her mouth. 

'To borrow from Thea, I would say get a room, but I think you've already followed that advice,' Tommy sassed, dropping down his bag and holding out his own hand to Bruce. 

'Bruce, thanks for use of the digs, as always.' 

Tommy then stepped to Alfred, wrapping the older man in a bear hug. 'Alfred, I think I'll miss you most of all.' 

'Are you quite done, sir?' slightly muffled. 

'Just one more moment.' 

To a backdrop of chuckles, Tommy released Alfred, and offered his hand sincerely. 

'Thank you Alfred.'

Alfred inclined his head. 'I hope you take what I said to heart Thomas.' 

'I will Alfred.' 

In a whisper, 'And I trust you will have a conversation with the young lady?' 

Tommy smiled.

'Thanks Alfred, I think I will.' 


End file.
